The Life Without
by Midnightprincess736
Summary: During the Zombie Apocalypse who will live and who will survive? The PowerPuffs, PowerPunks, and RowdyRuffs need to rely on each other. Will these enemies help each other or destroy each other? ButchxBubbles
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone! I'm starting a new story for my favorite couple! Enjoy!

Butchs POV

The New World is nothing you would expect. People thought it would be filled with robots and flying cars. HA! This world is a complete and utter hell! This is no meet the jetsons future. We are in the middle of a war and there are billions of people against nine. Right now we aren't fighting we are surviving. We will kill all the people later then repopulate the Earth. But for now we are going to live in this world and try to stay alive. My name's Butch Jojo and i am one of the nine survivers of the zombie apocalypse. I watched the whole world be destroyed as my world crashed down around me. I lost my home, my friends, and a feeling of safety. I know live with six girls and my two brothers, most of them are very annoying. But we don't have time to argue, we are in the middle of an apocalypse. We spend most of our time fending off zombies or arguing with each other .At least I still have my brothers, I would never tell them this but without them what would I do? Would I live on without Them? Maybe, but probably not. I lost my father as well but I don't care about him after all he's the one reason my mother is dead. There are probably other reasons but I prefer not to think about them. I prefer just hating him, even if my mother was alive I would still hate him, coming home drunk out of his mind. He was the reason we left. One day we just packed up our stuff and left. We never looked back, we became criminals. But let's stop talking about me and get to our story. Lets start our story at this morning

_5am eastern standard time_

I woke up from a loud crashing sound in the kitchen. I jolted from my bed to notice boomer and brick were up as well. " Dude did you hear that?" Boomer asked grabbing his gun from beneath his pillow. (we slept with our weapons everynight) "yeah. Should we go downstairs?" I ask grabbing my own gun " we should go down but let's wake up the girls first. Just in case, we do need them for the future. And if we don't they could get bitten and we would be trapped in a large heavily enclosed space with who knows how many walkers." Brick said already having his gun in his hand. He always came up with the plans he was the smartest, I was the strongest, and boomer was the fastest. "Lets go" brick says as we walk out of our room scoping our surroundings. We walk against the wall brick looking forward at the front, me in the middle looking to the side, and boomer in the back looking to the back. We creep down the hallway, our rooms aren't that far apart so we go into the PowerPuffs first.

Their room is the second largest, it has three dressers, one large vanity, three beds with blue, green, and pink quilts, a rocking chair, three nightstand, and two large bookshelfs built into the wall. It has a window with a window seat and a bathroom attached to the room they share with the PowerPunks. We walk in and turn on the light, brick slams the bedroom and bathroom door and locks both. Blossom shoots out of bed with her pink flowery pajama tops and matching bottoms, her clothes shift around her as she lands and sees it's only us. "What's wrong?" She asks her long red hair out of its ponytail swaying behind her as she walks towards us. "We think we heard something downstairs in the kitchen." brick answers. " I thought you said this house was impenetrable?" She says with a smug look " it was supposed to be inless someone leaves a door open." Brick says coolly " Brat left the door open again didn't she?" Blossom says and does a face palm. " count on Brat to mess everything up." i snap " or berserk or brute" boomer says cutting in . " let me wake them up. These two can sleep through a earthquake." She walks over to buttercup and says "you should take a step back." We all take a drew steps back knowing that when Buttercup wakes up for thirty minutes she is ninety percent more dangerous than usual. " Buttercup there is a zombie in the room!" She shouts "Five more minutes." Bc mumbles. " Um food?" Blossom says. Buttercup jumps out of bed wearing an oversized t-shirt and girl boxers her short hair flying everywhere. "WHERE?" She asks. She looks around and notices us "what do you want?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest. " Only Buttercup would care more about food then a zombie attacking her and her sisters." i say smirking leaning against the wall. " NO I DON'T!" She yells getting into an attacking position. I get into mine and say "I'll go easy on you." I say knowing it would aggravate her. " you little!" She starts but brick cuts her off "lets just wake bubbles up so we can get out of here then you to can fight." We both huff then flop to the ground and sit boomer says " you know somtimes I'm really glad I don't talk much." We all turn around to look at him and he just shrugs. Blossom walks over to bubbles and leans over she grabs a stuffed animal from bubbles arms. Bubbles immedietly sits up and says Groggily "Bloss please give it back." blossom hands it to her and she gets up slowly, her blond hair is down and her curls bounce up and down. her baby blue nightgown is shifting as she gets up. " what's going on?" We explain to her what we heard and she says "let's go." Everyone stares at her finding it strange she is eager to go down. "What did I say?" "Never mind" blossom says. Bc, boom, and me get up and stand in our positions the girls stand on the other wall in the same position. We walk to the PowerPunks room.

Their room is the exact replica of the girls except messier A LOT messier. Even ours is cleaner than that. They aren't in there. "Where are..they?" Asks bubbles her whole face screams I'm scared. " I don't know." Boomer says. She looks at me with her blue eyes shaking " Thats what they get for being idiots." I say emotionless at her. "He's right." Says BC for the first time in her life agreeing with me. "Shut up! We need to be quiet! We have to make a sneak attack!" Brick snaps. We all shut up and started walking down the stairs.

The steps didn't creak and you couldn't even hear breathing. We walked to the doorway that separates the dining room from the kitchen. The lights were off and it was soundless. I felt someone grab my arm and intertwine it with theirs. I saw it was bubbles when my eyes adjusted, I decided not to pull my arm away cause because she would give us away, if she started crying. I'm just glad it wasn't Boomer, that happened to me once, I just chose to block the memory. We walked in and saw figures cloaked in darkness they started to scream a scream that sounded like it was from another world and Blossom and bubbles screames a little and BC, my brothers, and me jumped. Bubbles was now hugging me and everyone started drawing our weapons including me when it launched at us, Brick and Boomer were in the front so they lined up their guns with the figures while BC reached for the light switch. She turned it on and..CRAP!

Cliff hanger! lol! Write reviews on what you want to see in the story and I will try to fit it in! Love Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

i'm baaack! heres the second chapter hope you enjoy it!

Bubble's POV

5:30 am Eastern Standard Time

I was so scared. I'm not used to this. None of us are, we all hated each other just three weeks ago. But now everything is different nothing is the same and it will never be. I miss the Professor and my friends. But I'm very grateful to have my sisters with me.

By the time we reached the kitchen doorway I intertwined my arm with buttercup's. It feels a lot different than it usually does, when did it get so muscular? BUBBLES now is not the time for that. Man even in the time of the zombie apocalypse I still get distracted!

I hear this horrible scream, as the figures launch towards us, blossom and I gasp a little and my hold on my dagger tightens. I can't see anything but suddenly Buttercup tugs me and I trip. Her hand grabs my waist and I'm pulled against her. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

I see someone reach for the light switch and flip it. The lights go on in the kitchen and three walkers are standing in front of us. Two of them looked more rotted while one looked fresh and scarily familiar. It had messy red hair and pink eyes, it was Berserk.

We stood in clusters backing away for more space in case we need to escape. Boomer was by Blossom while Brick stood next to Buttercup. Everyone seemed to realized who the zombie was. Brick immediately shot one down without hesitation while Blossom took a butcher knife and pierced a zombie coming towards her and boomer.

Buttercup was on her own in the front not realizing we were moving back. She tripped walking backwards towards us landing on the ground, her weapon sliding across the floor.

I hide my face in my hands not wanting to watch.i hear a gun shot ring threw the house, right next to my ear. As the zombies body falls to the ground, buttercup grabs her weapon and gets up off of the floor.

WAIT A MINUTE! If buttercup is over there who is this?! I turn around and the silhouette of butch is outlined by the moonlight and the soft light from the kitchen.

He is attractive I mean anyone could see it even me the most innocent of my sisters,all of the jojo boys are cute but in their own way. Brick was maturely attractive, while boomer was boyishly attractive, and butch was attractive in a bad boy way. He has dark black hair that sticks up he is the tallest of his brothers and the strongest. He has forest green eyes and tan skin.

He looked down at me and smirked and said "could you be anymore clumsy?" I look up at him and shrug. He snickers and lets go of me walking towards brick.

" how did they get inside?" asks Boomer. "Um guys?" I say "what Bubbles?" Asks brick with a slightly annoyed look on his face. " The kitchen door is unlatched and open." I say. Everyone gets this scared look on their face and everyone but me races to the kitchen door.

Butch peeks his head out the door. " yeah there might be hundreds of zombies out there yet you peek out the door." snorts buttercup laughing at her own remark. I hear running footsteps and girls screaming "don't close the door! Don't close the door!" Brick walks over to where butch is standing.

"did you guys get bitten?" ask Brick. He and Butch block the doorway so they can't get through. " no." Says Brat "but berserk did." Brute adds on "get in!" Yells Brick watching the walkers slowing inching their way out of the forest.

they walk in and brick slams the solid iron door close. He latches it then locks it. He immediately turns around his long red hair out of its pony tail but he is still wearing his signature red hat. " what happened?" He asks Brat starts to sob and brute wraps her arm around her shoulder. everyone but brick and butch get a sad look on their face. Yet brick and butch are stone cold no emotion showing. "Well?" He asks

hey everyone I'm so glad for the loving reviews and following my story. Reviews really make me happy and makes me write faster. I'm so sorry for not updating I was staying with my aunt on a lake with no Internet service for most of the summer. I'm going back to school on Wednesday so I might not update till the weekend. Love ya! REVIEW


	3. Update PLEASE REVIEW

Hey guy! DON'T STOP READING! I know you are probably annoyed because i haven't been updating. I just went back to school so please don't be mad. So I want to ask my lovely readers for their opinion. so write your opinion in the reviews.

Which character(s) should i kill off or shall I kill off no more?

what kind of clothing do you want them to wear? Fashionable or ugly yet realistic.

if they or should they leave their base where should it be?

should I get rid of the comedy?

Should I make a page with all their profiles?

should I add OC's?

should i include more villains?

SO PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! New chapter tomorow


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! If you didn't review on the last chapter please do! I really need your guys opinions!

3:00 am eastern standard time

Berserk's POV

I was being shaked.. HARD. I didn't want to get up. So I thought if I didn't move whoever was shaking me would get the hint and GO AWAY!

But of course they didn't. So I asked them to leave me alone in the nicest way possible.

"What the hell do you want?!" I growled

"Pack your stuff we're leaving." Said Brute

"What?" I asked confusion covering my face

"Listen. Brat and you are useless to the team." She said calmly

"now wait a sec!" I exclaim

"shut up and let me explain!" Snapped Brute

I nodded

" They will end up abandoning us! Brick is stone cold! No matter how much it he seems to like you. He will end up leaving you for dead!" She spat

"Then why is Bubbles still around?" I asked crossing my arms

"She may not be strong or super smart. But she is fast and agile. Not only that but she is the only one that's good when it comes to medical treatment!" Screamed Brute

she was getting angrier by the second. I finally noticed Brat leaning against her bed headboard.

"I don't want to go." Brat whines

Brute looks over he shoulder at her. Brat immediately gets up. Her blue tank top and mini shorts matching mine and Brute's.

"I will start packing!" She says

she walks over to the closet picking out what to wear.

"Fine! Just shut up already!" I growl back

Brute nods walking to to the bathroom.

Brat is still standing at the closet choosing what to wear.

"you sure you want to do this?" I ask

"yeah I... I.. Guess." She says back

"you know we're abanding our base not going to Hollywood." I say my voice dripping in sarcasm.

brat rolls her eyes and continues browsing

"this is going to be a long night!" I say falling back onto my bed.

I keep getting this feeling something bad is going to happen. Something tells me something is going to go wrong. Never should wolves leave its pack during hunting season.

3:30 am Eastern Standard Time

"food and water?"

"check!"

"medical supplies?"

"check!"

"change of clothes?"

"check!"

"everything we own?"

"Check!"

"Lets go then!" Said Brat

Brat's long hair was pulled back into a long braid. Her face was clean of make up and made her look slightly plain. She had blue round studs and a choker necklace. She was wearing a purple striped shirt with a blue jean skirt. She had long high-tops that went about to her knees. She what long fingerless gloves that went her shoulders. Her almond blue eyes and rather Asian face was morphed into a pout and probably going to stay that way.

Brute's rather short choppy hair was gelled up into a faux hawk. Her exotic green eyes were squinting and her small lips were shaped into a frown. Her red t shirt was covered with a black leather jacket. Her baggy ripped blue jeans had legging underneath it. She had big black army boots and matching fingerless gloves. She was wearing no jewelry except for the dog tag necklace.

I looked much more plainer. I seemed to be the only one who knew we were running away in the middle of the night in winter.

My red hair was down with two ribbons holding my bangs back on both sides of my head. My large pink eyes were expressionless along with my larger lips. I was just wearing a pink jacket with a matching hat and white leggings. i had winter gloves on and winter boots.

"lets get a move on!" Said Brute

we walked downstairs silently and unlatched the door. Brat was supposed to close it so i didn't worry.

We walked outside into the night. The full moon a white light in the grass. The sound of the trees creaking in the wind.

i still couldn't shake this feeling. But I ignored it as we walked into the darkness of the forest.

REVIEW EQUALS ME WRITE FASTER


	5. Red Snow

Hey everyone. I wrote this chapter without felicity so please don't be mad!

Berserk's POV

The silence of the night was comforting yet gave you a horrible feeling. The only sounds you could hear were the trees creaking in the wind and the crunch of snow beneath or feet. The full moon reflected itself over the white untouched snow. Loose limbs hung in our faces and the strong smell of pine filled the air. Our heavy breaths showed in the cold air. Brat was shivering every inch of her body shaking.

_it's her fault for not wearing practical clothes_

"Here take my jacket." I say handing her my pink winter coat.

"Thanks."

"It's so quiet." Says Brat

"Yeah makes you feel sorta' eerie." says Brute

A loud crack sound echoed through the forest. We were too far from the house to go back and no other survivors were in the area.

"Maybe its Brick trying to teach us a lesson?" I suggest

"I don't think so. Brick doesn't play that way." Says Brute digging in our backpack for a weapon.

"I don't think we packed any weapons." she says getting mad

"What?! But I thought you said you did." I say

We both turn to face Brat who's face was scratched and pink.

_God I can't yell at her when she looks so... Miserable_

"I did.. but I think I left the backpack with them in it behind." Brat says looking down

The snow below her has wet spots and we both realize she's crying

"We are so fucked!" Says Brute

We hear moans in the distance. Brat's entire face freezes and she starts to panic.

"Calm down! We don't have enough time to make a full proof plan so on the count of three we'll run to the house. Okay?" Brute says

Brat and I shake our heads yes

"Ready.. One... Two..."

I see glowing eyes in the distance and my heart starts to race

"THREE!" She finished.

I start running as fast as I can. I feel my legs pushing myself of the ground. I feel the wind in my hair lifting it off my shoulders as the cold wind bites my face. I wish I hadn't given my jacket to Brat. My bare arms are being scratched by the tree limbs. My pink eyes narrow as my face gets scratched as well.

_Damn I'm bleeding. Brat has the first aid kit. Wait? Where are they?_

I continue to run, my brain not realizing the more I run the more I am separated from my friends. I finally stop when I see red eyes looking at me through the thick pine trees.

"Brick?"

I look around I'm near a lake surrounded by trees. The moon is reflected over the lake. It makes the snow sparkle and everything glow. It feels like I'm in a dream.

"Brick is that you?" I ask a smile on my face.

it feels like I'm in a trance as I walk closer to the heavly shadowed area. My body doesn't listen to my brain. I smell something strange, I snap out of my trace and look down. The white snow is untouched except for my footprints and blood.

_How much blood am I losing?_

*Flashback*

_"Ouch!" I say when touching my bleeding arm. _

_We just escaped our town and found a safe house. Butch and Boomer where working on the steel doors and safety glass windows. All the other girls were collecting supplies. I got hurt on our way out of town._

_"Hey. You okay?" _

_I look up to see red eyes staring into my pink ones_

_"Yeah I'm fine."_

_He touches my arm gingerly _

_"Ouch!" I hiss_

_"I thought you said you were okay." He says smirking _

_I blush and look away. He sits down and holds up a first aid kit, he then starts bandaging my arm gently._

_" What are you doing?" I ask blushing even more as he pushed himself closer to me._

_"We don't need someone hurt if we are going to survive."_

_My entire face turned red._

_"God! Don't tell me you are sick too?" _

_"No..I'm not sick." I say avoiding eye contact_

_"Good." He says standing up offering his hand._

_I take his hand and he pulls me up. He smiles down at me and walks away. I put my hand to my heart. Why is it beating so fast? I ask myself as he walks away._

_ Do I like Brick? _

_*end of flashback*_

"Brick? You came for me?" I say my eyes dancing with warmth

"Brick I thought you would never realize!" My smile growing bigger. I reach out for him. The whole world seems like a daze.

"Berserk?! Get away from that thing!" I hear Brute shout from behind me.

My daze broke again and I saw in front of me wasn't Brick it was a zombie. I screamed as Brute and Brat ran towards me. I was frozen in place. The zombie bit me in The arm I screamed even louder.

"BERSERK!" I hear them scream

"RUN! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I scream

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU" screams Brat

Brat starts crying. Her blue eyes rimmed with tears, as she tries to run to me

"Lets move!" Screamed Brute who was keeping her from running by having a tight grip on her hand.

Brat didn't move an inch. Brute picked her up and started sprinting in the opposite direction. Her green eyes filled with tears as well. She had to be strong for Brat now.

I looked down the white snow covered with blood. The white snow was stained with red. I felt the warmth of madness take over my mind.

"Brick." I say

My brain starts to shut down. I feel nothing but numbness. I'm floating colors surround me.

"Brick. I will miss..."

My body flings to the ground.

No ones POV

Berserk is gone now.

REVIEW! Flames not welcomed.


End file.
